The Stars Shine Brighter Than Before
by nicbob255
Summary: A young kid from the future finds himself accidentally transported to the past. Would he be able to find a way back, then again, would he even want to come back?


_**The Stars Shine Brighter Than Before**_ _ **….**_

 **By Nicbob255**

 **0**

"What do you mean you're moving away?" I asked him. This just couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

"Believe me Tayano; I didn't want this crap either. I mean not even my parents. But my dad said that if he doesn't transfer to the new district they would take him out of the job. Pays more he says." I heard him say. I wasn't looking at him though. They were tears coming from my eyes. Not that I'm a baby or anything, I'm way stronger than I may appear right now at this time. I promise you that-Wait. I'm getting off topic here. Okay back to. Where was I-

Oh yeah.

Kanada was one of my best friends, well okay, my only friend at this time and probably would have been my only friend in existence if not for future events to come. Though enough foreshadowing. That what that means right…oh, forget it. When I was first transferred to the new district, I didn't know if I was ever gonna find a friend to spend my time with. At least until the school bell rang. Not that I was afraid to talk other people. No! Hehe-not true at al-

Okay, I was a scared a lot of other kids my age and above really. So I wasn't the life of the party or classroom. Big deal. Well, immense deal with me, cause it got my butt kicked extensively but whatever. Back to it.

"Sorry Tayano, but I'm not only one here. I've many other kids and families have had to be transferred to different districts on account of the so-called "Tsukio Uprising" or whatever that shit's called….."

" _Tsukio Uprising?"_ Oh yeah, I've been hearing that on the Holo T.V recently. Something about a rebel leader wanting to shatter the confines of society…I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to the news. But now it seemed that whatever was going on had begun to affect everybody including me and Kanada. It just wasn't fair.

"Isn't there anything your father could do? Maybe he could find another job here…"

"That was what my mom had asked but apparently, according to my dad, a majority of jobs in the market are collapsing due to "civil unrest", so jobs have become incredibly hard to find."

Damn. It seems like everyone around was beginning to leave, my friends (okay friend) and even people I didn't even know about are all disappearing.

My mom told me most friendships end like this and you shouldn't get too upset over it. Well, I'm not exactly peachy at the moment for whoever concerns them. At least the "unrest" could have waited until maybe a month later when school would be over. Selfish assholes. What would he do now? Make new friends?...

...

Well, yes that would be the best option. Wait. That's not the point. Kanada was the first person to talk to me even when I couldn't at first. It's mostly because of him that I was able to branch out and talk more to others. Well, counting him and my family as "others" but that's not the point. Wait. What was the poin-oh yeah, the point is that Kanada is an important person to me and now he was just going to leave without so much as a goodbye? What kind of sense does that make? I had to learn this from Teki and I hate that guy's guts. It was too soon. Not trying to act self-centered or anything, though I'm accused of that largely by a majority of people.

"Look, I know you're upset and everything, but trust me, we could talk to each other over the holo-pad…"

"But didn't they say that the lines would be cut off due to the "civil unrest" or whatever you called it."

"Oh….yeah. Heh…I forgot about that"

"Just like you forgot to tell me, you were going in the first place. I had to get it from Teki and you know I-"

"I know. You hate his guts. But judging your reaction now, you could see why I didn't tell you."

"Why you-" I sighed to myself, it was no use yelling him. Like he said it wasn't his fault and neither were his parents. I didn't know who I should be angry for then. I guess more for myself.

"When are you leaving?" I finally asked looking back at him. He sighed softly.

"Later during the day"

"Today? Oh man, you're kidding me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, man. But that's just how it is. My parents didn't tell until the last minute either. I meant to say earlier but..."

I hung down my head in response. This day was just getting worst for me; not accounting that time that big jock stuffed my head in the toilet. This was far worse for me. Well, not accounting the taste of bleach but whatever.

The point is that he was gone and there was nothing I could do.

Finally, realizing that, we said our final goodbyes and parted ways. Walking away from the hill which had now been slammed with debris and garbage. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars looked much dimmer than they used to. My teacher used to tell me and the other kids that back then, before the blast, the stars used to brim brightly in the sky and there used to be thousands that you could see around the world. The lights dim more today than they used to I guess. Though now I guess the mood is appropriate because I feel just as dim.

 _Heh,…okay Izaki. I get it. You're depressed. But time to shake it off, you're going be late". You know what mom will do to you."_

Eh! Okay fine, I'm going…..

I looked back and saw that Kanada had already vanished. From the hill and from the district for good possibly. Though that possibly would have been a definitely in my eyes. Finally sighing to myself, I ran down the hill. Not looking where I was going.

The wind felt cold against me as I went down….

* * *

….and as I ran into the city. Well, what you would call the city. It basically looked like the back of an alleyway. I knew I shouldn't have been in the city at this time, but personal reasons took me up there at the top of the hill. Even my parents know not be here at night knowing who comes out at this time. But I didn't really care-

Okay, I care immensely; the city scares the crap out of me! What am I going to do?

It's so dark out here even in the neon lights above advertising sex and XXX porn. And while that's interesting enough, I'm not old yet to get in. Plus the ease of the Internet makes it easier to get in without caring for big bucks and the li-Focus, damn it! Do you know where you are! Oh, whatever. That isn't the time now, I'm lost.

I'll deal with it later.

Though, if I can make it out, on account of me not having a clue where I am.

A 17-year-old kid, in a school uniform, lost in the middle of nowhere.

 _Whewww….calm down, you'll be fine…just remember the path you went and you'll be fine."_ This would be fine if I wasn't so bad with directions. _Damn it._

I spent the rest of my time in my present trying to find where I was, getting seedy looks from people around me. Twisted more the like. I felt I was in a dystopia for some reason.

Though the dude with the two long stitches covering eyes was more or less reason enough for me at the moment to be right in that comparison. No wonder there was "unrest" with the amount of garbage and chaos that was lying around here. It felt like I was in a garbage dump but widened to a city parameter. How come he never realized this before?

It wasn't exactly a pretty sight. The lights shined dimmer around me.

The more I looked, the more I felt I was just getting farther away from my home. No matter where I went it felt I was just going in complete circles. It felt like in some sort of weird limbo, like in that book that used to read to me, so that I would end up crapping my pants while I slept. As a child, not now okay! Sheesh. Though it still scares me sort of. Okay, a lot actually- is it becoming darker or it just me?

 _WHAM!_

I suddenly found myself on the ground, feeling though I've just smacked myself into a wall. Though that turned out not to be the case.

"Ow, my head."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I heard a guy say speedily sounding like he was in a hurry. I looked back up to see a middle-aged guy in a black overcut jacket looking at me with a sense of nervousness in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, why did-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go-wait, what the hell! where it is?" He was fishing down into his pockets for something but I didn't know what, though I didn't really care, this guy may be trying to gyp me.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get going-"

 _CRACK!_

I looked down to see that I had stepped on what looked like walnut. Well, what was left of it having been stepped on by my own foot. _This isn't good..._ The man had a shocked expression on his face before looking at me with eyes of pure fury. It looked like there was fire right in his eyes.

"You-you-you idiot!" The man stood up and began to walk towards me with a look despair and menace in his face. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"uhh….I stepped on your last walnut." Why is this getting so screwy over walnuts? This is why you should never go to the city of night-WOAH. The man started to wield a knife.

"You little shit! I was going to change things for the better! And now you've ruined everything!" He screamed and began charging towards me. The guy was nuts!

"I-it was a mistake, I'm sorry-Oh! FUCK!" I began running away, not even knowing where I was going, just wanting to get away from the guy as much as possible. I could still hear his yells and taunts behind me whenever I went.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Even then, I started to sprint faster as I tried to run away from the screaming man. I ran faster than I've ever had before.

" _If the stars were brighter back then as my teacher said it was, what else was different than the life I live now?"_

Even though my breath became more and more haggard I still ran as much as he could. I could still feel the guy right on my tail. The guy must have been an Olympic runner or something. But that wasn't on my mind, something else was

" _Was the world of the past better than it is now? Were the lights brighter then?"_

I suddenly found himself running down a steep hill, the man's yells getting more and farther away, the more he ran. He didn't care. He was running for his life.

"NO!" He heard the man scream. "Come back here!"

" _The past where everyone stays together…. And the faces are brighter than now…..could it be?"_

I suddenly saw a large garbage can that was left on the street, with cats loitering in it, appearing right before me.

Charged with adrenaline and fear, letting out a loud yell, I took a large leap with all the strength my legs had. The world was a blur around me.

"….. _The life of the past is the life for me?"_

And then I was gone…..

...

...

..

.


End file.
